Bones
Description Bones '''is a supernatural entity that currently exists as a bug in Minecraft: Pocket Edition. His physical appearance is similar to a Minecraft skeleton, but it wears a quiver and a purple-looking helmet. Bones exists as a rare glitch that spawns when a player dies. Bones possibly has history with Entity 303 or Herobrine. First Appearance (Update 0.15.0) Me and my friends were chatting on Skype, talking about how well Mojang is doing with the updates. After a while, someone joined on our chat group named '''__Bones. Me and my friends thought that the chat was for invite only. Then he started talking <__Bones> El lanzamiento de Mega Virus ejecutables What in the world are you talking about?? <__Bones> Lanzamiento completo What the heck? <__Bones> প্রস্তুত মরতে সামান্য ইডিয়টের __Bones left the chat We decided to ignore it then we started playing on my MCPE server. We played PvP for a while. Then a skeleton spawned in place where my friend was killed. We were very impressed about the new things added by Mojang, right until it attacked us while chatting: "আমি কারো বন্ধু.. কেউ মত দেখায় যারা স্টিভ" "একজন ব্যক্তির নামে "303" কাজে ব্যবহৃত আমার. এখন আমি পরিবেশন করা তার জন্য." "Herobrine পড়া হবে. মনুষ্যত্বের পড়া হবে. দিয়ে শুরু, আপনি শিশুদের." The skeleton is really powerful. We thought that it's actually a feature in 0.15.0, but it wasn't. The words it spoke was somehow familiar. Then we knew that it was Bones. I went to my Verbal Translator app and translated all of the things it said. These are what appeared: El lanzamiento Mega Virus ejecutables ----> Launching Mega Virus executables... Lanzamiento completo ----> Launch complete! প্রস্তুত মরতে সামান্য ইডিয়টের ----> Prepare to die, little idiots. আমি কারো বন্ধু.. কেউ মত দেখায় যারা স্টিভ ----> I am someone's friend.. someone who looks like Steve একজন ব্যক্তির নামে "303" কাজে ব্যবহৃত আমার. এখন আমি পরিবেশন করা তার জন্য ----> A person named "303" manipulated me. Now I serve for him. Herobrine পড়া হবে. মনুষ্যত্বের পড়া হবে. দিয়ে শুরু, আপনি শিশুদের. ----> Herobrine will fall. Humanity itself will fall. Starting with you, children. I came to Skype and called my friends in video chat. Some of them didn't respond, but most responded with their bodies on their chairs, arrows struck in their foreheads while blood is dripping. I can't believe what happened, and I took Bones' warning. Second Appearance (December 2016) This happened to someone named WeaselFarts666, an XBOX player whose account is deleted. He and his friends heard about what had happened to me when I encountered Bones. Some of them were frightened, most didn't believe. They decided they'd play Minecraft via XBOX. Everything ran smoothly until something happened. WeaselFarts666 told me in the Minecraft Forums that they just saw Bones in the world. I tried comforting him, but he didn't respond anymore. Weasel's friend, DangingBanana718, was the only one to survive. After a while, all of their accounts got deleted. I contacted Mojang, but they aren't responding yet. Abilities Hacking- in my studies, Bones appears to be good at hacking any platform. Fluent Language Speaking- Bones speaks Bengali very fluently. Supernatural Strength- Bones appears to be extremely powerful in ranged combat. However, it is unknown if Bones is powerful on hand-to-hand combat. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Minecraft Pocket Edition